A New Start
by MilyaMouse
Summary: *Trailer Inside*
1. Trailer

**A/N: **

** Okay so I'm back! Yes I know a shocker! MilyaMouse is back. **

** lol Anyways I would like to start off with my apology:**

** I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have just left you all you have read **_**A New Start **_**(well the first five chapters that is). I toke **_**A New Start **_**off because to be honest I didn't like it. I started if off all wrong in my opinion. To be a writer you have to be proud of your work which I wasn't so I toke **_**A New Start **_**off. **

_**BUT WAIT! **_**I got more to say. As you probably all ready figured out I'm bringing it back! *does happy dance* The trailer is below. I hope you enjoy the re-modeled, re-new, re-written better HSM story- **_**A New Start**_**! lol :)**

* * *

**Gabriella was what you could call popular. She had **

**everything a girl could wish for.**

*Shows a Latina brushing her long curly hair*

_**(fades out) **_

*Shows the young girl hugging a tall, muscular, green eyed teen boy*

_**(fades out) **_

*Shows the teen surrounded by a crowd of people*

_**(fades out)**_

**But she felt empty inside.**

*Shows Gabriella crying in her walk-in closet*

_**(fades out) **_

*Shows her parents leaving without one word to their daughter*

_**(fades out)**_

**Will Troy understand?**

*Shows Troy's dad leave the airport without one look back*

**OR**

**Will he completely ignore the girl who needs him the most?**

*Shows Troy leaving a crying Gabriella*

**Starring:**

**Vanessa Hudgens- **Gabriella Montez

**Zac Efron- **Troy Bolton

**Ashley Tisdale- **Sharpay Evans

**Monique Coleman-**Taylor McKessie

**Olesya Rulin**- Kelsi Nielsen

**Chris Warren, Jr.**- Zeke Baylor

**Ryne Sanborn**- Jason Cross

**Corbin Bleu- **Chad Danforth

_**Only on A New Start**_

_**Brought to you by MilyaMouse***_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hey! This is the first chapter of A New Start! *fist pump***

**Anyways I hope you like it. Review and if you have any ideas, concerns, questions, or you just want to talk you can always PM me. :) **

**Oh! Also there are some links to the pics of some stuff in my profile. Pics of: Gabriella's, Sharpay's, Kelsi's, and Taylor's houses. Plus S, G and T's cars. **

**Thoughts in **_**Italics**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anymore expect my characters and the plot. Thx.**

* * *

People call me a spoiled little rich girl. Others say I could be Barbie expect I have midnight black hair. I don't know why people say those things. They just do, but I accept the rude comments and move on. I don't let them tear me down. I'll never let them. People call me popular. For some reason I am. I have 3 best friends who always keep me on my toes. From the start there was Sharpay Peneolpe Evans. She's a blonde, rich cheerleader. People call her, just like me a spoiled little rich girl, but she **IS **a Barbie because she's a blonde. Our parents, rather our moms, met during a cruise to the Caribbean. Auntie Rachel gave birth the last night and my mom gave birth that next morning on the way to the airport. We've been best friends since we were in diapers.

Taylor McKessie was the next to join our little group. The girl was a lot different than me or Sharpay that included money. She is what you would call middle class. But Taylor never complained, she always has a smile on her pretty little smooth face. Taylor is very out spoken. She speaks her mind whether you want to hear what she has to say or not. Kelsi made our group complete. She is very shy compared to the rest of us. She rarely talks but when she does it's something to make the whole room stop and listen. She's also what you would call middle class.

I smoothed out my red v-neck that had sliver studs toward the bottom. It didn't show any cleavage, which was fine with me. I slipped into my gray skinny jeans and pulled on my black vans.

_**I know you've been hurt by someone else**_

_**I can tell by the way you carry yourself**_

_**If you let me, here's what I'll do**_

_**I'll take care of you**_

Drake and Rihanna's Take Care rang though out my room. I ignored in and continued to apply make-up. A beep erupted from the I-phone, signaling I had a text. The beeping continued before I finally looked at my phone. "Where are you?" -Shar. I sent a quick "Coming.", ran down the twisted stairs and into the kitchen where I saw Greg, our cook making breakfast. "Hey." I said and reach over the plate of food he had just put on the island, to get the sugar for my grapefruit. I ate in silence like usual. "Mija. Your friends are here." a curvy but slim Fredia, our maid of 15 years said. Fredia quickly toke the plate. She was in her forties, but she looked 25. I hopped down from the stool and briskly walked to the door. I opened it to reveal Kenny, my boyfriend and Eric, his best friend. "Hey guys." They each muttered a hi. "Gabi." I spun around to face Fredia. She handed me my bag and phone. I said thanks and gave her a quick hug. "Have a nice day." Fredia told me and the two boys behind me. I closed the oak door behind us.

"Gabi, that's not what I'm saying. To be honest I don't like the fact that you have a maid and a cook plus a gardener, butler, and other servants." I rolled my sepia eyes and looked at Kenny. We have this argument every single morning he picks me up. "Ken. They are not my servants. They are staff. Sure they work for me and my parents, but they're all I have." The car pulled to a stop in front of our high school. "Especially when my own parents are never around! So Kenny I would appreciate it if you would stop always bad mouthing Fredia and the others." The door slammed to a close as I got out of his car. "Gabriella wait! Babe come on. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Kenny pleaded from behind me. I pushed open the crimson doors, made my way to my locker and spun in the code.

"Hey Gabs." a high pitched voice said. I turned to see Sharpay. I didn't respond. "Chica. What happened? Did you and Ken have another fight?" Sharpay asked. She spun her code into her hot pink locker. Don't ask how she got it. Just know it involved money, lots of money. I looked over at her. She didn't say anything but she grabbed my arm and pulled in for a hug. "Oh hun. Don't look so sad. I bet you he didn't mean it. We both know Ken's loves you." I nodded but didn't actually believe her. She always says that ever time I ride with Kenny. A routine that I hate to death. _"Now she's going to say: Let's go find Tay and Kel. They can turn the frown into a smile." _"Let's go find Tay and Kel. They can turn the frown into a smile." Sharpay grabbed my arm and dragged me off to our meeting place. _"Oh Joy."_

**Troy's P.O.V**

"Troy Bolton if you don't get down theses stairs right now! I swear I'll drag you down by your collar." A husky voice yelled up to the semi-empty room. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to block out the noise or better yet my dad. "Troy! Get up! Our flight leaves in less then an hour." Footsteps were heard on the stairs. Fists banged on the locked door. "Troy! Open this door! You better be up!" A small but audible cry came from the room across from mine. I yawn and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I scanned my room. The only thing that is actually left in here is my little pad on the floor, a clock, and suitcases full of my other things. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. "_10:20 AM He has to be kidding me. Man. He crazy." _ I threw my phone onto my little pad on the floor, grabbed my clothes, walked out of my room and into the bathroom. "Finally! Hurry up." Jack, my dad said outside of the door.

20 minutes later, I had showered and dressed in a gray Polo shirt, black jeans, and my black vans. I walked back into my room to find my suitcases, sheeted plus blanket and clock gone. "Troy." I turned to face Grace, my dad's girlfriend of two years. "Your father toke all your stuff down to the car. You got 10 minutes and please do hurry up. I don't want to hear your father's mouth. I already have you to deal with yours." Grace pushed off the doorframe and strutted down the hall. She acts like she my mom and we both know she is like only 11 years older than me and I'm 17. My dad has been a major cougar in the past years. He even made a love child with one of the women. I think her name was Danni. Anyways she dumped her daughter, Jane on my dad right after my mom passed. It sucks because she's a freshman so that means he had an affair before my mom died. Thank god she didn't find out before she died. He at least let her die thinking that we were the perfect family. I grabbed my IPod, phone, and ran down the stairs.

"Troy!" I rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen. "Geez! I'm right here. Your little Barbie is the one taking forever." Jane looked up from her magazine. "I agree. She's applying her stupid make-up. You know she takes an hour just to apply the blush." Jack flumed red. "You two in the car. NOW!" Jane jumped down from the counter. "Don't have to tell me twice." I scuffed a laugh. "CAR!" Jack yelled. I followed Jane out to the car and got in after her. "You know you pissed him off, right." I said. "Like I care. He can suck it." I laughed. I got admit like Jane. She crazy for a freshman. She is sister after all, even if she is half. I pulled out my IPod and put it on shuffle. Jane went back to reading her magazine. A door slammed which made me and Jane look up. Jack and Grace walked over toward the car and got in.

About six and a half hours later we landed in Albuquerque New Mexico. Jane was the first to run to the restroom followed by Grace, which left me and my dad to get the bags. "Lord. Can this girl pack?" Jack yanked Grace's neon pink suitcase which sent all of her clothes and undergarments everywhere. "Oh hell! Here hold this." Jack thrust the suitcase into my hands, which made me drop Jane's dark purple suitcase onto my foot. I bit my lip my life to hold back the curse words I knew would be coming. "Oh my God! You're an idiot. Give me my suitcase!" Grace screamed once she saw me holding her open suitcase. "I told the little perv not to go though your case darling." Jack said and collected the clothes on the ground and handed them to Grace. "_Oh! Yeah just throw me under the bus. Thanks dad." _He kissed her cheek. She smiled her fake smile at him. "Oh! Well thank you honey. Teenagers are so stupid at times." She said to Jack. I saw Jane fake vomit into a plant out of the corner of my eye. I smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Grace threw her pile of clothes in my face. I dropped her suitcase. "Don't ever do that again!" I yelled at Grace and threw her stupid designer clothes back at her. She shrieked and latched herself onto Jack's arm. I kicked her suitcase and walked away. "Troy! Get back here and apologize to Grace! Right now Troy!" I keep walking. "Boy! You better listen to me and get back here. Troy!" I ran to a near by elevator when I knew they couldn't see me. "Troy! Wait!" I turned to see Jane running with her suitcase and mine. "I can't believe you just left me! You jerk! Don't ever do that again. I don't want to be in a car with those two longer than I have to. Come on lets go find a ride." I toke my suitcase from Jane and followed her. I really hope she knows where she's going.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

"Gabriella!" I rolled my eyes as Sharpay drew closer. "What!" I exclaimed. "Stop yelling!" Sharpay responded. She opened her locker and handed me her phone. "I need to call my mom and tell her I have a rehearsal tomorrow tonight so I'll be home late." I looked at her with confusion in my eyes. "But you don't have a rehearsal tomorrow tonight. So you saying I should lie so you can go party?" "Come on please Gabi! She'll believe you. I can't lie like you. She'll know I'm lying." "I'm supposed to take that as a compliment. Wow thanks Shar." I closed my locker, spun around and locked eyes with a meadow green. "Umm. We have to talk." Sharpay poked me in the back. "I'll text you. Bye." She whispered, slide pass Kenny, walked down the hallway and out the door. I looked back at Kenny. "I'm listening." I was beyond annoyed. My mom had texted me during lunch and told me that my grandmother would be on a flight and would get here around 6 and I had to go pick her up. I mean I'm fine with picking her up. But to not call me or text me, only when you need something is starting to get on my nerves. "Gabriella." I looked at Kenny. "You understand the reason I don't like you having a staff?" I rolled my eyes. "Look. What am I supposed to do about it?" I asked. "I can't just fire them without a real reason. What am I supposed to say…Kenny doesn't like that ya'll work for me so I'm firing you." I looked Kenny start in the eye. "My parents hired them. I can't just fire anybody. I at least have to ask my parents first and besides you don't own me so I don't have to listen to this. Fredia has been nothing but good to me. She's like my mom, when my own mother isn't around. Ken I like you a lot but I'm not going to let you come into my life and ruin everything." I torn my eyes away from his, adjusted my bag's strap, and walked pass Kenny. _"__Okay now I'm sick and tired of him always messing with me about the staff. I wonder why he does that."_

* * *

**Okay so that's Chapter 1. I hope you like and like I said in the beginning…..**** Review and if you have any ideas, concerns, questions, or you just want to talk you can always PM me. :) **


	3. Chapter 2

The sun brightly shined though the windshield as Gabriella Montez drove back to the mansion that she and her staff currently shared.

_**Why do **__**I have to have the life that everyone else wants? Why can't I just be normal? Not rich or extremely wealthy. I can't even have a boyfriend without my parents stupid money getting in the way. I know I should be thankful he isn't using me for my money, but how do I know he isn't? **_

The olive-skinned teen pushed the brake gently as the red octagon came into view. A blare of honks pulled her a back to reality. Her hazel orbs lifted up so see a red truck slam into a small little white convertible, that had just left the stop sign. Another car came speeding toward the Porsche trying to avoid the crash. Gabriella quickly yanked the black wheel to the left, which sent her black Porsche Carrera GT headed straight for a massive Elm tree. She slammed her eyes shut and yanked the wheel again but this time to the right. The wind sent her hair in different directions, which was accompanied by an ear splitting scream. Her foot pushed the brake forcefully to the black carpet. Screams were heard in all directions. They traveled though the wind and into the terrified teen's ears. The wheels slid to a complete spot. Gabriella launched forward but was pulled back into her seat by the gray seat belt. Tears violently fell down her face and stained her cheeks. Her body shook violently as the tears continued down her face for a few minutes.

"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?" a voice said.

Gabriella turned her head to the side and opened her eyes. Her blurry vision made it difficult to make out if the person speaking was male of female. Gabriella loosened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?" the voice asked again.

Gabriella nodded, while her eyes slowly adjusted to scene in front of her. A woman with light brown straight hair and dark green eyes stared at the teen.

"Are you hurt?" The woman asked the teen as Gabriella stepped out the car. Her legs were stiff, which made her legs wobbly.

Gabriella's voice was raspy when she finally spoke. "No." The one worded reply was all Sara needed. She quietly comforted the shaken girl as the ambulance and police arrived on scene.

Everything happened in slow motion as the Latina glazed the scene in front of her. The EMT pulled a bloody bashed body from the white convertible. Then two more EMTs ran over with two streaths. They quickly pulled another body from the car. They loaded them into the ambulances before speeding off to the hospital. The sirens rang and lights flashed. The police men looked over the scene. Some were talking to the driver of the red truck and others were talking to witnesses that were over to the side watching the same scene as Gabriella. Two officers turned and started toward the pair near Gabriella's Porsche.

"Excuse me. May I ask you two some questions?" One of the officers who had frizzy brown hair asked the pair. He toke out a small notepad and pen.

"Okay. Go head officer." Sara Daniels spoke to the officer.

"Can you please explain to me what happened?" Officer Sanders asked,

"I left my house around 3:30 to go for a walk. No less than 10 minutes when I got to this stop sign," She pointed to the one that Gabriella was at before the accident. "I saw the red truck and the driver was on his phone and drinking something out of a brown paper bag. I don't know what is was, but they next thing I know he speeds though his own stop sign and hit the convertible." Sara explain the accident in detail to the officer, who wrote everything Sara said onto the pad in his hand. She answered all his questions without having to involve the teen beside her. When the officer was finish, he shook Sara's hand and walked away.

Sara turned toward Gabriella. "Are you sure you alright? I can drive you home if you like." Gabriella glanced up at the woman before walking around to the other side of her car. She got in and locked eyes with Sara. Sara toke the hint, hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine, Gabriella only spoke to the woman when they needed to turn.

After multiple turns, Sara eyes grew as she looked at the house that obviously had to belong to the teen seated beside her.

"I-I-Is this," Sara's mouth went dry. "your h-house?" Gabriella nodded and opened her door and stepped out. Gabriella grabbed her bag from the backseat before walking up the gravel to her house. She looked over her shoulder to see a still stunned woman staring at the massive house.

"Aren't you coming?" Gabriella asked. Sara's eyes ripped away from the house.

"Huh." She reach inside the car, toke the keys out of the ignition, and closed the door before proceeding toward the house. Sara handed Gabriella the key so she could unlock the door. Once the door was unlocked and the two inside, Gabriella shrugged off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Sara did the same.

"So... this is your house?" She followed the teen as she walked down a long nallow wooded hallway. The woman watched as the teen stopped in front of a door. She knocked quickly before proceeding inside.

"Who are you?!" a voice with a thick accent bellowed behind her. The clicking of black heels and a strong scent of floor polish waved pass the woman.

"I'm Sara Daniels." She spun around and extend her fragile hand to the woman who had a graceful look of youth upon her skin.

"Hello Miss. May I ask, why are you here" The woman motioned around the house. "at the Montez's home. If you are one of Mrs. Montez's clients, I can escort you to one of her assistants, Ana." Fredia briskfully walked pass the brunette.

"Wait!" Fredia spun around with a look of confusion on her smooth face. Sara caught up with the woman.

"I'm not here to see Ms..-"

"Its _**Mrs.**_Montez and she is very busy at the moment, so if you would come along I can bring you to an assistant." Sara sighed.

"I'm not...not here to see Mrs. Montez. You see a young girl who I assumes live here was almost in a horrible accident and-" Fredia dropped the bucket and mop she was holding.

"You mean Gabriella?!" Fredia gathered her floral print dress and took off running down the long hallway.

"Ms...Ms..ugh!" Sara rushed after the Spanish woman.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Greg handed the teen a bag of ice.

"I'm fine just a little shackened up. I'm sorry for not paying attention. Mom just..." the teen's voice trailed off.

"It's alright." Greg patted the girl's shoulder. He had grown to see this girl as his own daughter. Greg went back to preparing dinner. A small thud echoed though out the little kitchen.

The two turned to see a frantic Fredia.

"Gabriella!" The woman threw her arms around the teen.

"Are you alright? What happened? Did you talk to the police? Is your car ruined?" Fredia lead the teen to the small brown table, that was in the corner of the room.

Gabriella smiled. She didn't like Fredia or Greg worrying, but it felt good to be worried about.

"I'm fine. My car's fine. No, i didn't talk to the police, but Sara did." Fredia nodded and jumped up.

"Who's Sara?" She walked over toward the silver fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"That would be me." The door open and in walked the twenty-two year old. Her hair was in frizzes and her skirt was in sorts. She frantic fixed her outfit and hair. Gabriella scuffed a laugh. Fredia shot her a dirty look.

"Well I think we owe you, Sara is it?" Sara nodded.

"Sara Daniels." She held out her hand once again. This time the woman grasped it and smiled warmly.

"Thank you Sara Daniels." Fredia smiled and returned to Gabriella's side.

"I think I better leave. It's 5:45 and I have to get home. I have company coming tonight." Sara smiled, turned on her heels, but was stopped when gagging was heard.

"I'm so dead!" Gabriella wiped her mouth after she spit out her water and practically ran out the room.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Fredia briskfully walked after the teen. Sara followed, leaving Greg to his duties.

* * *

"If you two pull a stunt like that again, I'll beat your white asses! Got it!" Jack yelled as the group of four exited the taxi. Another taxi followed

with their belongings. Jane flipped her shiny brown hair over her bony shoulder.

"Can you shut up?! Nobody cares! We get it! Shit!" Troy yelled and grabbed his phone from the taxi. He slammed the door shut.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! Don't you dare curse at me!" Jack followed his son up the house. Troy stopped on the stairs that were leading up the to story house.

"You listen boy! We came here to change your attitude. It's rotten and you keep heading in the wrong direction. Your school work is suffering and your lacking in self motivation!" Troy rolled his baby blues.

_**Yeah and you wonder where I get it from, dumbass.**_

Jack's voice dropped to its normal tone.

"I know it has been difficult since your mom passed." Jack sighed. Troy's stance softened. Bringing up his mom could always do that to him. Jack stepped closer to the base of the stone marble steps.

"I'm sorry for all the things I've said or done to you, Troy and you" Jack turned toward his daughter who was leaning against the yellow taxi. " Jane. I've been a horrible father." Jack's lowered his head.

"A new start. Remember when you told me that Troy?" Jack walked up the steps.

"Remember son?" Troy looked off into the distance. Jack sighed.

"Well this is your new start. Enjoy it because in a year and some months you'll be on your own, but for now you have your family." Jack ran a hand though his shaddy brown hair.

"Troy." Troy cast his eyes upon his father.

"Please forgive me." Jack held out his oldest child.

_**This is straight bullshit!**_

Troy groaned before firmly placing his hand in his father's. Jack grew a grin and laughed before pulling his son into a hug.

"Can you hurry up! I have to go shopping. None of my clothes are fitting anymore! Jacky!" Troy groaned, walked around Jack and started to grab his and Jane's bags from the taxi.

"Troy pay the taxi. We're leaving to find me some more clothes. Don't do anything stupid." Grace smiled showing her lipstick stained tooth. Jane laughed and grabbed her bag while Troy stood there starching the back of his head.

"What are you staring at idiot?" Grace snapped and yanked the taxi's door open.

_**I'm the idiot but my clothes don't fit and I have lipstick on my tooth. Yeah ok **_

Troy paid the taxi driver. He found the house key under a flower-pot by the door and opened the door for him and Jane.

"Dad's on some crazy shit." Troy laughed as Jane stepped over the threshold.

"No kidding. Grace has gotten herself fat. Dumb bitch." Jane threw Grace's and Jack's suitcases by the door.

"She's probably preg. Who knows. Who cares." Jane fell onto the couch and flipped on the tv. Troy shrugged.

"Well if she's preg, I feel sorry for that baby." Troy commented from the kitchen where he was exploring the fridge. Jane smiled.

"Just our luck." Jane's head popped up from the couch. Her soft blue eyes looked at Troy.

"What?" She asked. Troy came from kitchen.

"There's no food and they leave us here to fin for ourselves." Troy scuffed.

"Them. Come on." Troy shrugged on his black leather jacket and grabbed a set of car keys by the door. Jane followed him to the garage.

"Who's car?" She walked around the dark blue almost black Aston Martin DB9.

"Don't know, but sure am going to borrow it." Troy smirked and hopped in the driver's seat. "Get in Jane."

Jane got in the car and turned on the radio. She sorted though the many stations.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in! So shame on me now-" Jane started to sing...more like wail.

"Shut up! That mess is annoying!" Troy snapped and turned the station.

Future's Karate Chop filled the car's stereo. Troy smiled and put the car in reverse.

* * *

**So there it is! Chapter 2 of A New Start! I made a trailer on YouTube. link below and in profile. Love ya guys! Keep safe and sorry for the wait! :)**

** watch?v=zSqu1no1vPU**


End file.
